


Jaime's Killing habit

by BlueWarrior29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWarrior29/pseuds/BlueWarrior29
Summary: Jaime is.....
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Victim no. 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work, please bear with me.

He walks so fast as if the stranger is behind him.

He needs to see her.

His only salvation.

The moment he reach the apartment, his eyes searching for HER.

The woman standing in the kitchen and happily making their dinner.

That Tall, long legged of a woman with the most astonishing eyes. 

His. 

"My love! You're on time! I'm nearly done to---."

He grab and kiss her hungrily, she accepts gradually. He needs to feel her warm body next to him.

"Jaime. hmmmp--, the food, it will burn. hmppp." she's trying to speak, forgetting the food and let it burn. He's busy licking and biting her neck. Her long, creamy neck, while his hand busy pinching the erect nipple.

He can't wait any longer, he feels like exploding and Brienne, she looks delicious than the bloody dinner. He clean all the things on the long table. Turning off the stove.

"Jaime." she gasped and heavily breathing. She looked at him. 

"Brienne.." he is pleading. Brienne knows that look. The insecurity, jealousy and passion. Something or someone triggered Jaime.

"I. Need. You. Now." Demanding and strong as he said it. His cock is hard and ready. Her mouth gets dry. She didn't notice how Jaime able to get her pants down and his. While the kitchen is beginning to get mess. They don't care.

"Please, Jaime." She felt fire between her legs, spreading it to him. She can't deny him.

Without a warning, Jaime brutally fucking her, smashing his body to her wet and tight cunt. Savoring the hotness of her core, Her love juices flowing to his cock. He is the only one who can do this to her. 

"Jaime!" She groaned. 

"Fuck Brienne, so tight for me." He fasten the phase.

"Jaime! Jaime!" tighten up her grip to Jaime's arm.

"That's right Love, mine. Only mine. Always mine." Thrusting deeper to her. Possessiveness consume him. 

_Earlier.._

_He can't understand why Brienne is always hanging out with that spoiled brat Tyrell. He can sense that Tyrell still have feelings for Brienne. She once told her that if she hurts Brienne, she'll do everything to have her and claim her. He don't like interaction with her anymore but Gods are playing tricks with him. Just like now,He needs to pick up Brienne's laptop because she forget it last week. Girls night. Whatever. He's about to knock but the door is open so he came in.._

_"Fuck, Brienne! Yes! Deeper! Faster!"_

_"Gods Brienne! You're so good! I love you!"_

_He frozed. That Margaery Fucking Tyrell is pleasuring herself with a dildo named after his girlfriend! He don't know how furious he is! He is right all along! she still have feelings for her despite of his relationship to Brienne. The worst is he witness the bitch is fantasizing her woman! She is a fool if he will get Brienne away from Him. Brienne is HIS!_

After this night, he'll make sure that Brienne will fully His. No more Tyrell.. No more Tyrell.

"Jaime! I'm cumming!" groaning and gasping for air.

"Come with me Love, you're so perfect for me. So beautiful. Fuck!" Slamming his body to her, tightening the grip to her waist.

"Jaime!"

"Brienne!"

Both panting, Brienne needs the confirmation to Jaime. She's about to asked him but interrupted by the phone.

"I'll get it." She immediately went and grab it.

"Hello, Jaime!" Its Tyrion.

"It's Brienne, Tyrion, Jaime is at the bathroom now."

After several minutes.. He's done taking shower, she saw Brienne, still naked and crying. She face him and see the two ocean eyes with sorrow. He just hugged her.

"Jaime...Margaery is dead."

"I'm sorry My Love, I'm sorry." He smiled triumphantly. 


	2. Victim No.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is it this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really Dark Jaime. What can you say about it?

This time it feels so right. So so right.

He clearly remembered when he do it to that Tyrell bitch.

_She didn't realized someone is watching her and of all people Jaime fucking Lannister. Despite of embarrassment she faced Him with pride._

_"What do you want Lannister?" giving Him mischievous look. Stand still while half naked and half satisfied, Afterall Brienne is all she wants, not just a bloody toy._

_"Very entertaining." He gave her that predatory look. He make sure she can't get away with it._ _"Brienne asked me to pick up her laptop and This is what I see."_

_"Brienne is soon to be mine Lannister, once she realized that your nothing but a Kingslayer." challenging the Lion in front of Him._

_"Brienne loves me and you can't do anything about that Tyrell. She knows me better than that. I advise you to stay away from her or you will regret it." Smirking while slowly walking towards her._

_"You're threatening me Lannister? How dare you! You don't deserve her! She's so good for you!" She now furious to these bastard._

_He can't contained his emotions and grabbed her neck. Pulling closer to Him so he can strangle her properly. Jaime is a big man. He will not give her a chance._

_"I'll kill you before you can take her away from me, I know all of your doings. I know that you're the one who gives her false information about me and Cersei. Yes we fucked, before I met Brienne." Whispering to her ear. He wants to make sure she knows that. She's now struggling to breathe. To Him it feels so right._

_"You told her that I'm still fucking Cersei despite of my relationship with Brienne. You fucking liar. Hmmhmm. "_

_She keep on struggling and minutes later she's not breathing..._

Enough of remembering the past! As long as he burned everything including that Bitch his problem is solved now.

Today... He can't help but to feel satisfied of what he did. Not once but twice.

They look magnificent to their own blood. Mouth wide open. Hanging beautiful body's.

Ahhh... Things he can do for love. He needs to go now for a very important occasion.

\---------

"Love! Where have you been? Dad's looking for you the whole time." Those big blue eyes looking towards him with love. ahh. What a sight!

"Sorry for worrying you Love, I just bought a perfect gift for you Dad." He give her a kiss and pull her to him.

"You know he don't need gifts your presence is enough and you know that." Brienne being Brienne.

"That is a Tarth's trait love but being a Lannister is being glamorous and lavish." He smirk.

"My child! Finally! Come here kid!" The big good Tarth. Yes. He called Him that.

"Happy Birthday Selwyn!" He gave Him warmth embrace.

"Lannister trait." Selwyn's playful grin. He accept his gift and give Jaime and nod.

"oohhh.." Jaime get it.

Brienne can't help but to take turns looking at them.

"Since Selwyn gave me the permission, Brienne, My love, My life..." He's now going down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He smile softly.

Brienne can't help but to cry. "This is supposed to be my fathers day, its his birthday..." She keep on smiling

"I gave Jaime a call and give my permission to Him to have your hand little star. He told me he'll give me the best gift and..He's still on his knee starlight."

"Yes I will! I will marry you Jaime!" She gleefully grab his collar and kiss Him.

"Thank you for giving me the best birthday gift children, I know Jaime will take care of you starlight. He prove himself to me." Selwyn looks at them softly.

Brienne can't help but hugged her father.

Tarth really is magical for them. 

\------------

"We found the body of two man hanging, the bruises indicates they struggle and be able fight the killer. Despite of it, the killer looks stronger and very professional. There is no trace of finger prints or anything as the forensic reports." Police officer talking to the Chief.

Another police officer..

"Chief, on the phone is the victims relative." He grab it and..

"Tell me what happened Jorah. I'm not ready to see the body of the poor children."

"The killer manage to hang their body, put a sign of faith of the seven to their foreheads and cut their tongues. I'm sorry Lady Olenna." He awkwardly say to old lady.

"Whoever did these has a strong grudge to Renly and Loras..Please Jorah, Do everything to find this bloody killer. After Margaery and This? I need justice for these poor children of mine and to Renly!" She drop the call.

Jorah can't help but to sigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Any violent reactions? Suggestions?

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comments and corrections for future references. Thank you for dropping by! I love you all! <3


End file.
